Amiguito peludo
by chicajamonXD
Summary: al querer ayudar a un par de comadrejas en apuros, skipper y los demas, aprenderan que no siempre es buena idea ayudar a un amiguito peludo
1. ayudando a un amiguito peludo

**Amiguito peludo**

**Capitulo**** 1: ayudando a un amiguito peludo **

-y por eso, es que no debemos confiar en comida china que lleva mas de tres días – el mas alto de los pingüinos terminaba su reporte, mientras apuntaba a una lamina en donde estaba dibujado un pequeño pingüino de color verde con un montón de espagueti derramado en el piso – de los contrario, las consecuencias podrían ser… Severas – ahora apuntaba al dibujo de una ambulancia y luego al de una lapida de cementerio

-bien, excelente informe, kowalski – decía skipper con una sonrisa en el pico, mientras Cabo encendía las luces - ¿tu que opinas Rico? – el aludido no dijo nada, solo rodó los ojos con fastidio al tiempo que arrojaba un par de cajitas de comida china a la basura

-no pensé que una simple comida caducada pudiera hacer tanto daño…

-joven cabo, siempre tan superficial e ingenuo – decía skipper con arrogancia, inflando el pecho delante del menor que unía las puntas de sus aletas en un gesto inocente – si tan solo supieras que la comida mata a mas personas por año que los tiburones blancos… - cabo abrió los ojos impresionado – así es, eh perdido a demasiados hombres por accidentes con pasta, como a Manfredi y Johnson, por ejemplo, en la torre de Pisa, perdieron la conciencia, la guerra y todo aquel espagueti… - skipper entrecerraba los ojos recordando el pasado

-perdida total… - se lamentaba el científico, mientras enrollaba las láminas que había utilizado para su exposición

-¿no querrás terminar como ellos ¿o si? – preguntaba el líder apuntando al pecho del mas bajo. Detrás de él, rico hizo amago de cortarse el cuello con la aleta al tiempo que hacia un sonido viscoso, luego dejo colgar la cabeza con la alengua hacia fuera, como si estuviese muerto

-no, supongo que no – decía el pequeño con nerviosismo, luego de verlo

-eso pensé – skipper recobro la compostura inclinándose hacia atrás nuevamente – kowalski, ¿Qué misiones hay programadas para el día de hoy?

-técnicamente, ninguna – decía el teniente acercándose – hoy fue proclamado un día libre, pero le habíamos prometido a Marlene que le ayudaríamos a reconstruir su habitad, luego de que ayer, rico disparara accidentalmente su bazuca nueva

-oh si, lo recuerdo – skipper le lanzo una mirada recriminatoria a su experto en armas, este solo se rasco la nuca riendo torpemente - ¿algo mas, kowalski?

-negativo, skipper, es todo

-bien, entonces podremos quedarnos aquí el resto del día

-¿y no ayudaremos a Marlene? – quiso saber el menor

-no, le diremos que fuimos a hacer algo mas importante como… eh….

-¿ir por hielitos? – proponía el teniente, al tiempo que apuntaba un dibujo de un helado en su portapapeles

-si, eso me guta

-¿y que hay del habitad en cuestión?

-le dejaremos eso a los humanos, son buenos reparando cosas, no como Rico – dijo skipper haciendo que los otros dos se voltearan a ver al pingüino psicópata, este regurgito un enorme mazo y se hecho a reír diabólicamente, ante esto skipper sonrió con perspicacia y kowalski y cabo cruzaron miradas con una ceja enarcada

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-sigue corriendo, no te detengas

-no llegaremos a tiempo

-calla, si llegaremos, si llegaremos

Un par de comadrejas corrían presurosas por las calles del centro de la ciudad. Desde hace varios minutos habían sido reportadas como plagas invasoras y por lo tanto, perseguidas por control de animales

-debemos encontrar un lugar para escondernos, Ox – decía uno de ellos, jadeando por el cansancio

-lo se, el zoológico no esta muy lejos de aquí, si tenemos suerte podremos refugiarnos allí – hablaba el otro, mientras asomaba la cabeza con cuidado por una esquina para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro, acto seguido le hizo una seña a su compañero y pasaron el lugar corriendo, hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle

-bien, ¿vez ese parque de ahí? – pregunto el de pelaje mas oscuro, su compañero asintió un par de veces – detrás de él esta el zoológico, si llegamos ahí, estaremos a salvo

-bien

-a las res corremos en esa dirección ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-¿listo? – el mas alto miro en ambas direcciones, para asegurarse de que el terreno estuviese despejado – uno…. TRES – y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Muy bien, muchachos, a eso llamo yo: misión cumplida – skipper sonreía y los demás chocaban aletas con regocijo. Todos regresaban a la base, cada uno con un cono arco iris doble, menos cabo, que en su caso, era triple

-deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido, opinaba el menor, saboreando su porción

-negatorio, el helado contiene azúcar, ya sabes que eso no le hace bien a tu mente – decía el líder toqueteándose la sien con una aleta, el mas bajo no tuvo de otra que decir "si, señor". Justo después, sintió como lo empujaban por detrás, haciendo que el helado de hielo raspado cayera al piso y se arruinara por completo

-oye – protesto el pequeño pingüino, con el ceño fruncido, girándose para ver al causante de aquello, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo. Se extrañaron un poco al ver a un par de comadrejas incorporándose en el césped

-lo siento, no te vi – se disculpaba una, mientras se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos serrados. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista, pareció asombrarse de ver a las cuatro aves - ¿pingüinos?

-¿y exactamente, quienes con ustedes? – preguntaba skipper con una ceja enarcada, mirando con sospecha al par de mamíferos

-eso no importa ahora – decía la comadreja poniéndose en pie de un salto – tienen que ayudarnos a escapar – pedía a modo de suplica, arrodillándose frente a Rico, este solo alejo su helado de la comadreja en un gesto arisco y con desconfianza

-¿escapar de quien? – preguntaba kowalski

-es el de control de animales, nos persigue

-¿control de animales?...

-si, es ese sujeto alto, calvo y con lentes oscuros…

-ay no, es…. Es el oficial X – decía temeroso cabo, llevándose las aletas al pico

-X ¿eh? – skipper ponía una aleta en su mentón

-al parecer a recuperado su antigua empleo – hablaba su teniente

-descuiden mamíferos de patas cortas, los ayudaremos con su problema – decía skipper deshaciéndose de su helado y poniendo las aletas en su cadera

-y… ¿se puede saber como harán eso? – quiso saber el de pelaje mas claro

-no somos simples pingüinos, kowalski, explica

-tenemos inteligencia, fuerza y astucia, nuestros trabajos con rápidos y eficaces, entramos y salimos y no dejamos rastros visibles atrás…

-…como fantasmas…

-y/o el viento

-eh… si, ¿pero no seria mejor ir y escondernos en un lugar seguro hasta que pase el peligro? – opinaba la comadreja mas alta

-¿y huir como un montón de niñitas asuntadas? – Espeto skipper entre risas – lo sentimos, pero eso no es de….

-PINGUINOS – una nueva voz se hizo presente, haciendo que todos se voltearan a ver a un hombre alto y corpulento bajando de un camioneta blanca, este se trono el cuello y se fue acercando amenazadoramente al grupo de animales

-aaaah, es él – dijeron al unísono los dos mamíferos, escondiéndose detrás de Rico, este volvió a alejar su helado de ellos

-pingüinos, sabia que ustedes estarían involucrados en esto – el oficial X los apuntaba con su arma eléctrica, todos dieron un paso atrás – no importa lo que diga mi psiquiatra, o cualquier otra persona "los pingüinos con tiernos y adorables" pero NO, yo siempre sabre que los pingüinos son aves con mentes perversas que van en contra de las reglas – él se giro y los apunto acusadoramente con un dedo índice – ahora díganme, pestes, ¿Qué es lo que harán?

-esto… ¡RICO! – a la orden del líder, el pingüino loco regurgito una bomba de humo como distracción, eso les dio tiempo suficiente de salir corriendo, tanto el oficial como las comadrejas se quedaron atrás tosiendo por el aire toxico. Al ver que los pingüinos ya no estaban, ambos mamíferos salieron corriendo tras ellos

-ALTO AHÍ – grito X antes de perseguirlos

-OIGAN, PINGUINOS, ¿Dónde EST…- dejaron de gritar al ser arrastrados al interior de un arbusto – oigan, no… - kowalski y Rico se encargaron de taparles las bocas para que hicieran mas ruido. Skipper les hizo señas para que hicieran silencio, luego asomo la cabeza con cuidado fuera del arbusto, vio como X pasaba de largo sin notar que estaban ahí. Skipper volvió a hacer otra seña y kowalski y Rico soltaron a las comadrejas

-¿no que huir no era de pingüinos? – pregunto uno en protesta, por lo que había pasado antes

-no huíamos, eso era una retirada estratégica, algo completamente diferente – explicaba el científico

-si, como sea…. Entonces su pongo que gracias… eh… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-oh, mil disculpas, no nos hemos presentado como se debe, yo soy… - cabo dejo de hablar al sentir la aleta de skipper en su pecho

-yo soy skipper, líder de esta unidad – comenzaba a hablar – ellos con kowalski, Rico y Cabo – dijo señalando a cada uno respectivamente – como ya habrán notado, somos un grupo de pingüinos con capacitaron militar y acabamos de salvarles el trasero, ahora dígannos, quienes con ustedes – skipper seguía con esa mirada de sospecha, no todos los días se encontraba a un par de comadrejas fugitivas de misteriosa procedencia

-yo soy Oxford – decía el mas alto y de pelaje mas oscuro, apuntándose con una mano – pero pueden llamarme Ox, él es Stanley – dijo apuntando a su compañero de atrás, esta levanto una pata y dijo "hola" – pero pueden llamarle…. Stanley

-que original – decía kowalski con voz baja, haciendo que Rico se riera entre dientes

-se que acaban de ayudarnos y se lo agradecemos pero… necesitamos refugiarnos a salvo en un lugar seguro, donde no nos discriminen por lo que somos

-¿pestes invasoras? – hablaba skipper

-por favor, no lo repitas… - decía Oxford melodramáticamente

-lo siento, Ox – se disculpaba Cabo – mis amigos pueden ser un poco… insensibles – dijo, haciendo que los otros tres rodaron los ojos – pero si tanta ayuda necesitan… ¿Por qué no se van al zoológico? Hay seguridad, calefacción y comida segura todos los días – ambas comadrejas sonrieron ante la mención de aquello

-Cabo, sabes que no hay habitads disponibles

-pero pudrían quedarse con nosotros, skipper

-eso, no ocuparemos mucho espacio – decía Stanley, su voz era extremadamente rápida y un tanto aguda, a diferencia de su compañero – seremos casi invisibles…

-¿lo vez skipper? No los dejaras así ¿o si? Un pingüino jamás abandona a su amiguito peludo

-mmm... – skipper parecía pensativo, posando una aleta en su mentón, miro a los dos mamíferos, que ponían una carita tierna a modo de suplica – ah, esta bien, después de todo, no podemos dejar a una victima indefensa cuando nos necesita – decía ahora con una sonrisa – pero no se acostumbren, solo será durante el tiempo suficiente

-gracias, gracias, gracias – ambas comadrejas se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al líder con intención de abrazarlo, pero este los esquivo haciendo que fueran a para al piso

-de nada, pero antes, tendremos una larga charla sobre los limites…

Oxford y Stanley cruzaron miradas….

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno, he aquí una nueva historia creada por mua XD espero que se diviertan con ella, pasaran un montón de cosas locas por causa de Ox y Stanley, ellos son mis primeros OC pero no los últimos…. (Tocándose las puntas de los dedos al estilo supervillano) muahahahahaha**

**Quizás luego haga un dibujo de ellos y los suba a mi página de Deviantart…. No lo se….**

**Esto es lo que diría skipper con respecto a ellos:**

**¿Qué si me caen mal? Vaya, es una pregunta difícil… muy difícil, la respuesta seria SI, sin pensarlo….**

**La opinión de kowalski seria algo como…:**

**Siempre me he considerado un pingüino bastante cuidadote, considerado y con mucha paciencia…. Pero ellos acabaron con eso en menos tiempo de lo que creí….**

**La de Cabo:**

**OX y Stanley son buenos chicos…. Es solo que son incomprendidos, como lo era Barry, se que su actitud es un grito desesperado por atención**

**Y la de Rico:**

**Grrrrrr (estampando un puño contra su otra aleta abierta) **

**Encantador**** ¿no? Jo jo jo **

**Ah, por cierto, ¿alguna vez los han bañado con salsa hirviendo? ¿no? Bien, pues kowalski podrá decirles lo doloroso que es...**

**Skipper aprenderá a no dejar sola la base, y Rico cobrara venganza por su pescado… todo esto y mucho más en capítulos venideros…**

**Siguiente cap: "no me lo agradezcas, amiguito peludo" **


	2. no me lo agradezcas, amiguito peludo

**Amiguito Peludo**

**Capitulo 2: no me lo agradezcas, amiguito peludo**

-… y ese de ahí es nuestro hogar – Cabo apuntaba con una aleta el habitad de los pingüinos mientras le sonreía con agrado a sus invitados, luego agrego – estarán ahí el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no podrán salir mientras hayan personas cerca, a menos que quieran tener problemas con Alice

-¿Alice? – pregunto Oxford con curiosidad

-es la cuidadora del zoológico – aclaraba el menor de los pingüinos – la mayor parte del tiempo sospecha de nosotros

-y tiene un serio problema de carácter – agregaba el científico poniendo una aleta a un costado de su cara

-gruñona – decía Rico con su voz ronca

-si, un completo enigma – Skipper ponía esa expresión de habitual sospecha – estarán mucho mejor mientras no se topen con ella en su estadía en el zoológico

Ambos mustélidos asintieron firmemente, aunque con una expresión insegura, luego de eso el grupo de animales comenzó a caminar en dirección a la base. Habían pasado un buen rato esperando a que el oficial X se fuera del parque antes de poder salir de ahí, de hecho, no se hubiera ido de no ser por una llamada falsa, hecha por Skipper, que afirmaba que un chihuahua rabioso andaba suelto por el centro de la ciudad ocasionando pánico. Luego de que X partiera en su camioneta blanca, Cabo había convencido a Skipper de brindarles un tour a los nuevos residentes; caminaron un rato por el parque y luego por el interior del zoológico, mientras el menor les enseñaba todos los habitads como si fuese un recorrido turístico. Visitaron el habitad de los reptiles y la granja infantil, razón por la cual cuando llegaron hasta el habitad de los pingüinos, algunos estómagos rugían en protesta de algún bocadillo.

Cuando Ox y Stanley vieron por primera vez la base, no se emocionaron demasiado, sin embargo, la sorpresa llego cuando pasaron a través de la escotilla de seguridad. El lugar era amplio y espacioso, mucho más grande de lo que parecía visto desde afuera. "sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar" era lo que había dicho Cabo, extendiendo las aletas en un ademán de mostrar toda la habitación, pero el uso de la palabra "humilde" no fue suficiente para calmar el tic que se formo en el ojo izquierdo de Stanley al ver la cantidad de armas y cuchillos sobre la mesa

-¿humilde, dices? – pregunto Ox mirando la mesa con un ojo mas abierto que el otro

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Es solo un inofensivo lanzallamas – decía Skipper con una aleta en la cadera mientras que con la otra tomaba el arma sin brindarle mucha atención – Rico, recoge tus cosas – ordeno. El aludido se acerco a la mesa refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo, tomo la cantidad de objetos con ambas aletas y se fue a guardarlos al compartimiento secreto que estaba dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski

-lo siento por eso – se disculpaba cortésmente el mas joven, al tiempo que sacudía un inexistente polvo de la mesa y colocaba dos tazones - ¿puedo servirles algo? ¿Cereal? ¿Chocolate? ¿Un juguito?

-bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… un buen filete de res no estaría nada mal – opinaba Stanley, sintiendo rugir su estomago

-oh, vaya…. Me temo que no tenemos de esos…

-¿que tal algunas costillas?

-eh… no

-¿jamon?

-no

-¿salami?

-no

-¿salchichas? – Cabo negó con la cabeza

-me parece que ustedes no comprenden – interrumpió el líder – aquí no tenemos carne

-que mal – decía desanimado Oxford – que bueno que tome esta botana del parque – decía ahora sonriendo, al tiempo que sacaba de detrás de él a un pequeño patito bebé, al verlo Cabo y Skipper se alarmaron. Kowalski tomo a la pequeña cría entre sus aletas y lo alejo de las comadrejas, ignorando por completo el grito de "oye" que emitieron estas en protesta

-¿estas dementes? – grito Skipper batiendo las aletas en el aire, Ox lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido – no se comentan a nadie, sea o no sea del zoológico. Aquí no comemos carne, mucho menos nos comemos los unos a los otros

-¿y que se supone que comandos entonces?

-kowalski….

-¿Qué tal si prueban con el pescado? – propuso el teniente aun con el patito entre sus aletas

-mmm... si, ¿Por qué no? Eso funciono con aquel león demente que quiso comerse a su amigo monocromático en Madagascar… ¡Rico! Dame un blanco del Nilo fresco, pronto – el de la cicatriz sonrió asintiendo y luego regurgito un enorme pescado

-tará – dijo con el pescado en la aleta como si acabara de terminar un truco fantástico

-ahí lo tienen…

-eh… si. Sin ofender pero… preferiríamos algo que no estuviera lleno de baba – Ox miraba el pescado con una cara de asco, Rico miro el pescado y luego a su líder, esperando alguna orden

-bien…. Cabo, saca las sardinas del refri, Kowalski, ve y regresa esa cría – ambos pingüinos asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo suyo, Rico por su parte se encogió de hombros y se trago otra vez el pescado

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Una vez mas, Skipper se removió en su litera tratando de conseguir lo que parecía imposible: dormir.

Volvió a cambiar de posición y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada con el fin de opacar los incesantes ruidos provenientes de aquel aparato gris y cuadrado al que solía llamar televisor. Cansado, arrojo la almohada al piso sin delicadeza alguna y aterrizo de un lasto al frío concreto, con las aletas hechas puños y una mirada de enojo clavada en la nuca de las dos comadrejas que veían la tele despreocupadamente. Pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso una aleta se interpuso en su camino, él se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de cachorrito triste de su soldado mas joven

-por favor – imploro este negando con la cabeza, su líder supo a que se refería – tenles paciencia…

-¡¿paciencia? – exploto en vos baja para que los mamífero no escucharan – ¿no crees que ya he tenido suficiente paciencia? – agrego soltándose del agarre del menor

-bueno, es cierto que se han sobrepasado un poco…

-¿un poco? – Kowalski asomaba la cabeza desde la litera de arriba - ¿siete horas pegados a la pantalla del televisor te parece poco?

-esta bien,, si escucho, pero ¿no han pensado que tal vez estén emocionados con la tele porque nunca han tenido una? – cuestiono Cabo, los mayores cruzaron miradas

-y supongo que también tenían mucha hambre… porque se comieron todo el pescado – Skipper se cruso de aletas mientras que Kowalski entrecerraba los ojos

-jo, pescado – se oia lloriquear a Rico desde la litera superior

-¿y han dicho siquiera "gracias"? NO – decía el científico, sin saber que dos mustélidos habían estado escuchando la conversación desde al principio

-solo denles una oportunidad, prometimos ayudarles, además un pingüino nunca abandona a su…

-si, si, esta bien – Skipper movió una aleta como si espantara moscas, impidiendo así que el menor continuara, respiro hondo tratando de pensar en lo correcto – bien, joven Cabo, será como tu digas… - decía con desanimo, mientras subía lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su litera – pero ten por seguro que si tus… amigos…. Siguen actuando de esa manera no duraran por mucho aquí – eso fue suficiente para que una sonrisa victoriosa apareciera en el pico del menor, Skipper por otra parte se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con la almohada con algo de fastidio, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que unos minutos después, la televisión había sido apagada. Él se descubrió y asomo la cabeza para divisar a Ox y Stanley hechos unas bolitas, durmiendo placidamente en una esquina de la habitación, bajo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa de su teniente, que estaba en la litera inferir. Ambos volvieron a mirar a sus durmientes huéspedes. Con la tele apagada, el único sonido presente era el de sus suaves ronquidos. Líder y teniente cruzaron una mirada sonriente, para luego acomodarse en sus respectivas literas y lograr conseguir aquello que tanto habían anhelado: dormir.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Skipper fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentía los parpados mas pesados de lo normal. En su semiinconsciencia podía escuchar una voz no tan lejana, era algo como "sssh, no hagas ruido" "mira, esta despertando". Él se llevo una aleta a la cara y se froto los ojos antes de poder abrirlos y encontrarse con una peluda cabeza de comadreja muy próxima a la suya

-¿pero que… - dijo sobresaltado, levantándose de golpe y llevándose un fuerte golpazo en la cabeza como resultado

-buenos días – dijeron los mamíferos al unísono

-vaya, pensé que no iban a despertar – agrego Ox apuntando a los pingüinos con un inquieto dedo índice

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? – el pingüino de cabeza plana bajo de su litera de un salto y miro el reloj con urgencia – no puede ser… - dijo llevándose las aletas a la cabeza, se giro para ver la alarme – ¿pero que fue lo que paso? Si la tenía programada para que nos despertara a las seiscientas… - decía registrando el aparato

-ah, eso… Ox y yo la desconectamos anoche, sabemos lo tedioso que es levantar se tan temprano – Skipper miro a la comadreja con un tic en el ojo mientras que los otros tres bajaban de sus literas también preocupados

-no lo entienden, teníamos algo muy importante que hacer… - el pingüino líder tomo a Stanley por los hombres y lo zarandeó con fuerza

-¿algo como que? – pregunto Oxford, justo después se escucho una fuerte explosión preveniente del exterior seguido de un grito "mi auto". Tres de los cuatro pingüinos miraron a las comadrejas con recriminación

-eso… - Skipper soltó de mala gana a Stanley, ya sin nada que hacer… fue entonces cuando Cabo decidió hablar, para tratar de calmar la atmosfera tensa que se estaba creando

-oh vaya, pero miren la hora ¿Quién quiere desayunar? – con eso llamo la atención de sus compañeros

-con respecto a eso… lamentamos habernos comido todo el pescado ayer – hablaba Ox, rascándose la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. Los pingüinos se acercaron a la mesa y miraron con horror lo que estaba servido en u plato - …Stanley y yo quisimos reponerlo, pero no encontramos pescado, a cambio de eso trajimos pollo, espero que no les importe…

-¿pero que clase de demencia caníbal es esta? – preguntaba Skipper sin despegar la vista del pollo crudo. Rico lo miraba con un tic en el ojo

-¿Qué? ¿Les gusta mas cocinado? – pregunto el de pelaje claro, tomando el pollo por un muslo y alzándolo ante la vista de todos. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera cabo. Cada un o miraba a Stanley con una expresión diferente, él se encogió de hombros y se acerco hasta el refrigerador – bueno, lo guardare aquí por si cambian de opinión

-eh… bien. Se alguien me necesita, estaré en la privacidad de mi laboratorio – dijo el científico antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hasta la puerta de acero. Lo único que se escucho luego de eso fue un grito y luego el sonido de lo que parecía ser un montón de cosas ayeándose y el característico ruido del vidrio rompiéndose. Todos se asomaron por la puerta del laboratorio para ver lo que había pasado

-huy, creo que debimos avisarle del piso recién encerado… - Ox se llevo una mano al mentón

-no me digas… - decía con sarcasmo el líder mientras Rico entrecerraba los ojos. Cabo se acerco hasta Kowalski y lo ayudo a incorporarse

Skipper fue por amada taza de café con huachinango, si había algo que lo hacia calmarse ante una situación como aquella, eso era su café. Se sirvió un poco y bebió un sorbo, no paso ni un segundo antes de que lo escupiera todo

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi café? – pregunto mirando la taza con horror, suponiendo quienes eran los "culpables"

-solo lo descafeinamos…

-¿QUE QUÉ?

-eso, es café descafeinado, la cafeína puede llegar a ser dañina ¿sabias? – sermoneaba Stanley moviendo un índice de un lado a otro sin llegar apuntar algún punto en especifico, Skipper miro horrorizado su taza, volvió a alzar la vista para hacer solo una pregunta

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto?

-es solo nuestra manera de agradecer su ayuda – decía Ox con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos

-si, es lo menos que podíamos hacer – agregaba su compañero de la misma manera, Skipper miro a Cabo con una expresión indefinida y el pico ligeramente abierto

-oh… jeje… no tenían porque… -decía nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de su líder sobre él – en serio… - agregó con una sonrisa rígida

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bueno días… o tardes… o noches…. Dependiendo de cual sea el caso jajajajajaja, bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado espero sus opiniones en algún comentario…. Jeje si no es mucho pedir, claro**

**Bueno, el capitulo siguiente se titula "te presento a mi amiguito peludo" **

**El mismo tendrá un pequeño toque de skilene pero nada comprometedor jejejeje será hasta entonces…. besos**


	3. te presento a mi amiguito peludo

**Amiguito peludo**

**Capitulo 3: "te presento a mi amiguito peludo"**

-¿Qué si me caen mal? – Skipper repitió la pregunta que Cabo le había formulado – vaya…. Es una pregunta difícil…. La respuesta seria SI, sin pensarlo – contesto de inmediato, borrando la media sonrisa que se había formado en el pico del menor, este se giro a ver al más alto, que aun sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra un enorme Chichón en su cabeza, producto del accidente ocurrido hace solo unos minutos en su laboratorio

-¿Qué me dices tu, kowalski? – el aludido lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido

-mi madre solía decir: "si no encuentras nada bueno que decir de las personas… entonces no digas nada" prefiero no decir nada – el mas joven sonrío sin ánimos y desvió su mirada hasta su tercer amigo, pero prefirió no volver a repetir la pregunta luego de ver lo que este había hecho

Rico había tallado con esmero dos miniaturas de Ox y Stanley y las había puesto sobre la mesa para mirarlas con ternura, luego regurgito un enorme mazo y las aplasto hasta dejarlas reducidas a nada. Ante esto, Skipper sonrió con gracia, kowalski enarco una ceja y Cabo unió las puntas de sus aletas en un gesto inocente, sintiéndose culpable, sin saber por que exactamente. Miro a su líder, este estaba sentado en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus aletas

-entonces… ¿eso significa que no los seguiremos ayudando? – pregunto, temiendo recibir la respuesta que no quería

-por supuesto que no, Cabo – Skipper se puso de pie cruzándose de aletas – soy un pingüino de palabra y cumplo con mis promesas. Aunque sean un par de comadrejas desesperantes y se hayan comido todo el pescado – en ese momento Rico pareció martillar con mas fuerza de la necesaria – aunque se hayan metido dentro del laboratorio de kowalski sin permiso – el científico apretó la bolsa contra su cabeza – aunque se hayan metido con mi café…. Aun así cumpliré con mi promesa…. O moriré en el intento – finalizó el líder inflando el pecho con orgullo, al joven soldado se le ilumino el rostro con aquellas palabras, pero dejo de mirar a skipper cuando escucho el característico sonido de las escotilla de seguridad siendo removida de lugar, todos desviaron su mirada hasta la entrada para ver como un par de sonrientes comadrejas bajaban por las escaleras como si fueran los dueños del lugar

-ya regresamos… - gritaron en coro

-no me digan… - kowalski había usado un tono sarcástico

-créelo o no, Cobalto, ya estamos aquí – Oxford había pasado un brazo por el hombro del científico, este miro la extremidad con una ceja enarcada

-en primer lugar… no creo haberte dado la confianza suficiente… - dijo retirando el brazo de Ox de su hombro con la punta del lápiz – en segundo lugar… es "Kowalski" no "Cobalto". El cobalto es un elemento de la tabla periódica, un metal de transición que tiene como numero atómico el 27 y es usado generalmente en aleaciones con hierro, galvanoplastia y… - no continuo, dejo de hablar al ver la cara de completo desentendimiento que Ox había puesto - olvídalo… - la comadreja solo quedo con la misma expresión por algunos segundos mas antes de echarse a reír y azotar una palma contra la espalda del teniente al tiempo que decía "eres gracioso, Cobalto" kowalski puso cara de resignación

Stanley por su lado, se había interesado en los nuevos "juguetes" de Rico y se había acercado hasta la mesa para verlos más de cerca

-vaya… mira eso, OX, se parece… se parecía mucho a mi… - corrigió luego de que el pingüino aplastara la figurita sin discreción ni vergüenza alguna, en frente de la comadreja que solo se encogió de hombros sin entender el mensaje

-¿Cómo les fue en su paseo? – pregunto el menor

-bastante bien

-si, opino lo mismo, aunque sigo sin entender por que todos nos miraban como a un par de bichos raros…

-en la vida hay grandes misterios – decía Skipper tratando de aguantar la risa

-seguramente es porque aun no los conocen – opino Cabo tratando de ignorar el comentario de su líder, este solo rodó los ojos con fastidio luego de que Cabo agregara "tengo una idea"

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Aquel era un día lunes, "divertilunes" así era llamado por los supervisores del zoológico. Pocos visitantes, poco trabajo, mucho tiempo libre, el cual utilizaban tomando una siesta o viendo televisión y tomando café en alguna oficina. Todos estaban tan sumergidos en sus asuntos que nadie prestaba menciona lo que los animales hacían. A ninguno le interesaba ver "animales tontos" haciendo "cosas aburridas", razón por la cual, nadie se percato de las idas y venidas de cuatro pingüinos y dos comadrejas que pasaban de un lado a otro visitando todos los habitads. Así es, Cabo había utilizado sus extraños pero útiles poderes de persuasión en skipper y lo había convencido de que seria una "buena idea" presentarles a Ox y a Stanley al resto de sus amigos, la mayoría de los cuales contestaban con una sonrisa rígida y un "fue un placer" obligados a decir solo por mera cortesía; palabras que enmascaraban el verdadero sentimiento de antipatía que sentían hacia las comadrejas.

Durante todo el trayecto se habían escuchado comentarios como… "lo siento Mason, ellos no quisieron romper tu antigua vajilla de porcelana a propósito" "mil disculpas, Roger, son nuevos y no sabían que eras vegetariano, pero nos desharemos de toda esta carne…" "tranquila, mamá Cuac, ellos no se comentan a nadie, ya hablamos sobre eso ¿verdad, muchachos? OYE, escúpelo, escúpelo" y mas cosas por el estilo….

Luego de pasar un buen rato disculpándose con las mayoría de los animales por haber roto sus pertenencias, decidieron ir al habitad del rey Julien. El extravagante lémur estaba rebotando en su colchón inflable cuando vio al grupo de animales acercándose

-mira eso, Maurice, nuevos súbditos – dijo, alzando un dedo índice, dio un salto mas y aterrizo con gracia sobre el muro en donde estaba el minibar de bambú

-¿es un rey de verdad? – había preguntado Stanley evidentemente sorprendido, Ox no hizo mas que mirar al lémur con asombro

-el rey del desastre…

-¿eh?

-nada, nada… caballeros, les presento a su peste real, Julien – skipper tenia las alteas cruzadas y había apuntado al lémur con un ademán de su cabeza

-sean bienvenidos a mi reino… - Julien extendió ambos brazos en direcciones contrarias – pueden empezara a alabarme…. ahora – skipper río abiertamente y rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza

-cola anillada, nadie es tan entupido como para… - pero dejo de hablar al ver como ambas comadrejas se habían arrodillado a los pies del rey y le adoraban como a un erudito, diciendo "su majestad" y cosas por el estilo. El pingüino de cabeza plana dejo colgar la parte inferior de su pico y se giro lentamente para mirar a sus compañeros con una expresión que decía "¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?" estos tenían la misma expresión de shock que si líder. Al parecer la demencia había alcanzado un grado superior

Julien, al igual que los pingüinos, estaba sorprendido, pero no lo suficiente, solo miraba con un poco de desconfianza como los dos mustélidos estaban tan cerca de sus reales pies

-eh… creo que son parientes de Mort – dijo, apuntando sin mirar, el lémur mas pequeño grito un alegre "SIIIIIII". Maurice se había estampado una mano contra la frente

-majestad ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que estos tipos son depredadores? – Dijo – mire esos dientes y esas garras tan afiladas…

-a callar, Maurice, ¿Qué no ves que insultas a los fenómenos? – interrumpió Julien

-¿nos llamo fenómenos?

-por favor, no se molesten – skipper había recobrado la compostura y ahora ayudaba a Ox a incorporarse – para ellos esa palabra es algo así como… un cumplido, de donde vienen…

-ah, ¿son extranjeros?

-de Madagascar, o Crazzylandia, como quieras llamarle

-fascinante… - dijo Stanley, kowalski y Rico trataban de aguantarse la risa, Cabo miró a su líder con recriminación, este solo emitió un "¿Qué?" con toda la inocencia que pudo mentir

-bueno, bueno, pasemos a algo mas importante – Julien interrumpió el momento, batiendo los brazos para llamar la atención de sus nuevos "súbditos" - ¿les gusta…la congaga?

-¿congaga? – preguntó Stanley, incapaz de entender el termino

-si, si, la pachanga, el movimiento de bote – aclaro el rey moviéndose con ritmo

-ah, la música, si, si nos gusta – afirmo Ox con entusiasmo. Tres de los cuatro pingüinos cruzaron miradas de horror

-entonces no se diga mas, que suene la música… ¡Maurice! – el aludido, que estaba del lado interno del bar, saco una pequeña radio portátil y la puso sobre la barra, presiono el botón de "play" y una movida melodía de conga comenzó a reproducirse, al momento siguiente Julien y Stanley ya estaban moviendo sus colas de un lado a otro, sin embargo, Ox se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, eso llamo la atención del rey lémur

-oye, ¿y tu por que no bailas? – pregunto sin dejar de moverse

-sin ofender, pero no me gusta para nada la conga – dijo sin rodeos acercándose hasta donde estaba Maurice – con permiso – aparto al lémur de un empujón antes y miro detenidamente la rocola, antes de presionar un botón y dejar que una música completamente diferente se escuchara – wow, eso esta mucho mejor – opino comenzando a bailar, Julien solo se encogió de hombros, para él cualquier música estaba bien, ahora era Stanley el que no bailaba. Miro a su compañero con una cara de enojo, para luego caminar hasta la radio y volver a poner su música de conga

-oye – se quejo Oxford dejando de bailar

-a mi no me gusta el rock – respondió el otro poniendo los brazos en jarra. La comadreja mas alta presiono otra vez un botón y la música de rock se hizo presente, Stanley hizo lo mismo en busca del ritmo de la conga. Julien dejo de bailar. Los pingüinos miraban a Oxford, luego a Stanley, luego a Oxford… ambos mamíferos compartían un duelo de miradas mientras cambiaban una y otra vez el ritmo de la música. Maurice y Mort dieron un paso atrás al sentir que la situación se tornaba grave. Pero todo acabo súbitamente cuando la radio expulso un montón de cinta negra, ambas canciones se detuvieron, luego se escucho un sonido como de estática y la radio exploto. Todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos

-tarado, ¿vez lo que has hecho?

-¿yo? tu fuiste el que tuvo la culpa

-MI ROCOLA – grito Julien corriendo hasta el aparato ya inservible, las mustelas dejaron de pelearse para mirar al lémur completamente avergonzados

-l-lo sentimos

-no fue nuestra intención

-Maurice, exijo que los castigues… salvajemente – ordeno el rey ignorando por completo las disculpas

-ok, ¿Cómo quiere que los castigue, señor?

-expúlsalos de mi reino, para siempre…. empre…empre – el aye-aye rodó los ojos con fastidio y luego comenzó a empujar a las comadrejas al tiempo que decía "muy bien, caballeros, acabo la función, ya no hay nada que ver, fuera, fuera de aquí"

Una vez que tanto los pingüinos como las comadrejas estuvieron afuera del habitad real, Julien se asomo por encima del muro y grito "por cierto, a partir de ahora, les aplicare la ley del shhhh hielo"

-lamentamos haberlo arruinado todo…. otra vez

Descuiden, mamíferos de patas cortas, esta vez… -"por increíble que parezca" pensó – hicieron algo bien

-¿en serio? – pregunto kowalski a su sonriente lider

-si, solo piénsenlo, no habrá fiesta esta noche

Luego de un rato de caminar por los pasillos del zoológico sin preocupación alguna, pensando en que habitad no habían visitado ya, kowalski saco su portapapeles y ojeo un par de veces antes de decir "aun no hemos ido a ver a Marlene"

-Marlene ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarla?

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Marlene estaba tomando el sol, acostada sobre el césped, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, no fue, sino hasta que los pingüinos aparecieron por el muro de su habitad, que ella se incorporo y se quito los lentes de sol

-hola, chicos – saludo sonriente, sacudiendo una mano en el aire, ellos saltaron del muro y Marlene se sorprendió al ver a los dos invitados especiales – uhhh ¿Quiénes son? – agrego apuntándolos

-Marlene, te presento a…. – el pingüino líder no continuo, se vio interrumpido por el silbido de admiración por parte de Oxford

-¿nos conocemos? – pregunto la nutria algo alagada, pero también un tanto molesta por la falta de modales de la mustela

-sin duda lo recordaría – respondió él aproximándose a Marlene – pero me alegra conocerte ahora – agrego besando una mano de Marlene como si de una realeza se tratara. Si bien Ox era descarado y picaron, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, quiso decir algo, pero solo logro balbucear un par de tonterías - oh, pero que tonto soy, olvide mis modales, soy Oxford… para servirle – finalizo, arqueando las cejas de forma coqueta, pero el momento se vio interrumpido por un par de carraspeos de skipper, ambos voltearon a ver al pingüino de cabeza plana

-creo que no hace falta tanta caballerosidad… - dijo con tono serio, con una aleta enarcada y las aletas cruzadas. Ox se separo de Marlene al instante

-lo siento, no tenia idea de que ustedes dos fueran novios – fue entonces cuando skipper y Marlene se quedaron como petrificados, son los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Cruzaron miradas de reojo e inmediatamente desviaron la vista, avergonzados. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y él parecía ahora un tanto nervioso

-n-no, nosotros no…. No somos pareja – skipper casi nunca tartamudeaba, solo lo hacia cuando estaba realmente nervioso, cosa que llamo la atención de sus subordinados. Kowalski y Rico cruzaron miradas perspicaces con una sonrisa en el pico, mientras que Cabo aun permanecía con una expresión de completo asombro y los ojos abiertos como platos. Skipper miro a sus soldados y ellos desviaron su vista al instante en direcciones distintas

Nadie parecía querer hablar y el súbito silencio se hacia cada vez mas incomodo. Solo tres palabras fue lo último que se escucho…

-yo soy Stanley

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. hablando de mi amiguito peludo

**Amiguito peludo**

**Capitulo 4: "hablando de mi amiguito peludo…"**

Aquella había sido una mañana bastante larga y tediosa, había un calor de los mil demonios y el hecho de que el sol había parecido encontrar un buen lugar para estacionarse en el cielo, misteriosamente no mejoraba las cosas. El incomodo silencio que se había formado luego de que Stanley se presentara, solo se vio interrumpido por el agudo grito de Mort que paso volando por sobre sus cabezas, producto de una fuerte patada propinada por Julien, lo cual significaba que el pequeño había abrazado los pies, o que el rey lémur había retomado sus lecciones de futbol.

Después de eso y de una muy entretenida y embarazosa despedida en el habitad de Marlene, tres de los cuatro comandos habían regresado a la base, completamente cansados tanto física como emocionalmente, pero eso no impidió que Skipper tomara una almohada y la estrangulara con fuerza ante la vista atónita de Kowalski y Rico que solo se quedaron ahí, viendo como su líder hacia pedazos el cojín. El mas alto sabía que Cabo había actuado sabiamente al llevarse a Oxford y Stanley al parque por un cono arco iris, de otra manera, Skipper habría descargado su rabia con la comadreja "real" y él hubiera tenido que gastar algunas gasas de su botiquín de primeros auxilios…

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido - se le escuchaba decir, al tiempo que propinaba fuertes puñetazos a la pobre e indefensa almohada

Kowalski y Rico trataron de ignorar el berrinche de su líder y concentrarse de vuelta en su partida de ajedrez; el de la cicatriz se rasco la cabeza antes de mover una pieza, no muy seguro de lo que hacia, el otro sonrió y contraataco moviendo un caballo negro, pero el juego se arruino cuando Skipper paso caminando por encima del tablero sin darse cuenta

-wada vada bra – se quejo Rico, poniéndose de pie y apuntando el tablero con ambas aletas

-¿QUE? Oh, lo siento… - se disculpo el de cabeza plana al girarse y percatarse de lo que había hecho

-no deberías estresarte de esa manera…

-lo sé, kowalski, lo sé…. Pero a veces pienso que tienen malas intenciones… - comentaba el líder, deshaciéndose de lo que quedaba de la almohada

-eso… O son un par de tarados a los que todo les sale mal… - opinaba el teniente recogiendo nuevamente las piezas del tablero – pero ¿no pensaras que son…?

-¿ESPIAS? Naaaa…. Son una deshonra para el uniforme… un espía necesita ser astuto… concentrado… - decía poniendo ambas aletas sobre sus sienes y abriendo los ojos mas de lo normal, el genio emitió un aburrido "aja" para luego ponerse de pie y guardar el juego en su lugar, sin prestarle mucha atención al concepto de espía del cual hablaba Skipper en ese momento. Si bien él no se llevaba bien con el par de mamíferos, al menos tenía más paciencia que su líder… - y por eso es que no creo que sean espías…. Aunque aun así cuestiono su misteriosa procedencia…. Nunca nos dijeron de donde venían… - analizaba mejor, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, dejando que la paranoia lo invadiera. Al momento siguiente, el sonido del rose de la escotilla de seguridad se hizo presente, los tres voltearon a ver, encontrándose con el menor de ellos que bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras de barras, se sorprendieron al no encontrarse mas allá con sus desesperantes huéspedes

-¿Y LAS COMADREJAS? – pregunto skipper como si de un par de fugitivos convictos se tratase, el joven lo miro de manera extraña y tardo un momento en responder

-yo… me entretuve hablando con Fred en el parque y… cuando me di cuenta Ox y Stanley ya no estaban conmigo, pensé que estaban aquí, por eso regrese…. Pero al parecer no están… - agrego al ver por completo el interior de la base y no hallar ni rastro de las mustelas

-¿se fueron? – pregunto el mas listo, un tanto sorprendido de lo que había escuchado. Rico alzo ambas aletas al tiempo que gritaba un alegre "hurra"

-negatorio – todos voltearon a ver a su líder, que había hablado sin despegar la mirada del suelo, tenia una aleta en el mentón, parecía pensativo – no creo que se hayan ido así nada mas... – agrego sin cambiar de posición

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… fácil viene, fácil se va ¿no? – opino el científico, mas para convencerse a si mismo que a cualquier otro, Cabo y Rico cruzaron miradas antes de volver a prestar atención a su líder

-famoso dicho… pero no creo que aplique con estos dos – antes las palabras de Skipper, Rico pareció desanimarse – seguramente estén vagando por el parque…. O quizás estén intentando comerse a los patitos del estanque otra vez… - ahí fue cuando Rico gruño algo con molestia, al tiempo que estampaba una aleta cerrada, contra la otra, en modo de amenaza

-en ese caso, deberíamos ir a buscarlos

-así es, ¡hombres! Tenemos trabajo que… - de pronto calló súbitamente. Todos se habían puesto en alerta al escuchar un chirrido metálico provenir de algún lado

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el mas bajo visiblemente asustado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que el sonido se hiciera presente nuevamente, esta vez delatando de donde provenía. Los cuatro desviaron su vista hasta el trofeo de pescado que colgaba de la pared, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Skipper se acerco con pasos lentos pero seguros y removió la compuerta, dejando ver el túnel secreto que había del otro lado donde el misterioso sonido se escuchaba a través del eco de la profundidad

-¡kowalski! – llamo a modo de orden, el aludido se acerco hasta donde estaba su líder – análisis – agrego este señalando el interior del hoyo

-al parecer los sonidos extraños provienen de la red de túneles, Skipper, yo diría que… - hizo una pausa para pegar la cabeza a una de las paredes e intentar escuchar los sonidos a través de la tierra – del túnel 14, señor

-¿ok?... hay que ser muy tonto para infiltrarse en el cuartel general de cuatro pingüinos entrenados en karate…. Rico, prepara una bienvenida neoyorquina – ordeno con una sonrisa en el pico. El de la cicatriz regurgito un par de muchacus e hizo una demostración de lo que podía hacer con ellos, para luego echarse a reír diabólicamente.

Los cuatro se introdujeron dentro del túnel y comenzaron a caminar hacia la fuente del sonido. Para Cabo, aquella parecía ser una escena de alguna película de misterio, los túneles parecían más fríos de lo normal y el silencio abrumador le daba un toque de suspenso al momento. Lentamente se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta ese lugar en donde hace algunos meses habían encontrado solo por mera casualidad, el bunker secreto de Bob Rodgoth y al llegar ahí, no se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la compuerta de dicho bunker entreabierta

-prepárense, muchachos – susurraba Skipper – puede que algo horrible nos este esperando del otro lado – los otros tres asintieron firmemente con un solo movimiento, el líder se acerco hasta la gruesa puerta de acero y puso una aleta sobre ella – a mi señal…. Uno… - kowalski y Cabo se inclinaron hacia delante – dos… - rico tomo con fuerza el arma que tenia entre sus aletas – TRES – skipper abrió la puerta y los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque, pero al pasar al interior del bunker, tres de ellos se detuvieron en seco al ver quienes eran los "infiltrados". Rico, sin embargo, se abalanzo contra Stanley, aun sabiendo que era él e intento estamparle un buen golpe en la cara, pero la mustela fue rápida y esquivó el ataque, agachándose justo en el momento preciso, haciendo que el pingüino fuera a parar al otro lado de la habitación

-oigan, oigan, calma, solo somos nosotros – hablaba rápidamente Oxford sacudiendo los brazos para llamar la atención

-¡por mi santa madre pinguina! ¿Podrían decirme que demonios es lo que hacen aquí? – gritaba el de la cabeza plana, evidentemente enojado – esta es una zona restringida, solo para personal autorizado – decía mientras se acercaba hasta el mas alto – no para civiles – agrego arrebatándole una grabadora de las manos

-oh, vamos, no seas tan amargado… - hablaba Ox, intentando recuperar la grabadora, pero skipper la alejo de su alcance, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de sorna de la comadreja - de acuerdo, de acuerdo, estábamos aburridos ¿si? Por eso vinimos aquí

-¿aburridos? – Pregunto Cabo un poco indignado – pero… fuimos a comer helados – agrego con un tono un poco más triste

-ah, no lo tomes así – decía el de pelaje claro, que estaba mas cerca del menor – es solo… mira este lugar… - comento abriendo los brazos en un ademán de mostrar toda la habitación – hay un montón de cosas interesantes…. Mira esto, por ejemplo – tomo un tubito rojo de un escritorio cercano, al verlo kowalski y Skipper se alarmaron

-suelta eso – grito el teniente – es un potente somnífero – al oír eso, Stanley se alarmo y solo el tubito como si quemara, todos dieron un paso atrás al ver el cilíndrico objeto volar por el aire, caer en el piso, y rodar hasta los pies de Rico. Todos contuvieron la respiración esperando que una voluta de humo saliera del rojo tubito, pero nada paso, el de los ojos verdes relajo los hombros y río tontamente antes de decir:

-bueno, al menos no se rompió, je je

Justo en el momento siguiente, un humito blanco y nacarado salio del cilindro y se elevo lenta y fantasmagóricamente hasta llegar a la altura de Rico, quien un segundo después, cayó inconsciente al piso, los tres pingüinos restantes voltearon a ver a Stanley con recriminación, este no hizo mas que volver a rascarse la nuca y sonreír torpemente

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

Momentos después, todos estaban de regreso en la base, kowalski estaba atornillando un sistema de seguridad a la compuerta de pescado, asegurando así, que las comadrejas no volverían a pasar sin autorización. Cabo estaba tratando en vano de despertar a Rico y Skipper permanecía en silencio y de aletas cruzadas en frente de las comadrejas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de trabajo. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, el único sonido era el del chirrido ocasional de algún tornillo siendo apretado. Un par de minutos después, kowalski había terminado y guardado sus herramientas en una caja metálica, luego se puso de pie y tecleó un código secreto en la pequeña maquinita que había instalado, se giro y miro a si líder

-ya esta

-perfecto – Skipper miro a las comadrejas con una expresión indiferente – ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, no toquen nada - luego miro a su segundo al mando – kowalski, ven conmigo - los dos caminaron en dirección al laboratorio y cerraron la puerta tras de si

Ox y Stanley fijaron su vista en Cabo, que había quedado de pie junto a la litera de Rico y le sonrieron, el joven se puso un poco nervioso y junto las puntas de sus aletas como era característico en él, sabia que tenia que hacer algo si era que quería mantener a esos dos en su sitio por mas de dos minutos consecutivos. En su pico aparecio una sonrisa no muy convincente antes de decir:

-¿les gustaría jugar algo?

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-lo sabia – decía Skipper mientras buscaba algo en el interior de un estante, kowalski permaneció en silencio por un momento, viendo como su líder sacaba una pequeña escalinata de tres escalones y la colocaba junto a la puerta del laboratorio, siendo esta lo suficientemente alta como para ver a través de la ventanilla de cristal sin ningún problema

-¿a que te refieres? – decidió entonces preguntar

-a las comadrejas…. Son espías – contestaba el de cabeza plana como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-pero… no hace mucho habías dicho que…

-se lo que dije, kowalski y eso era lo que ellos quieren que pensemos – interrumpía Skipper, sin dejar de mirara a través de la ventana, kowalski enarco una ceja considerando el hecho de que su general al mando había perdido el juicio

-¿o…kay?

-solo ven a qui y mira esto – el mas alto no tuvo de otra mas que subir a la escalera y mirar también al par de mamíferos – dime ¿Qué ves?

-nada fuera de lo común….

-entonces están haciendo bien su trabajo… ¡témpanos! Estos dos son mejores de lo que pensé…

-Skipper, solo están jugando cartas – argumentaba el teniente de forma aburrida

-oh, no dejes que te engañen, míralos bien – apunto a Ox que colocaba una carta sobre la mesa y tomaba otra de la pila de alado y a Stanley que se rascaba el trasero sin preocupación alguna – son los movimientos de un profesional – gritaba Skipper llevándose las aletas a la cabeza, su segundo al mando lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, luego frunció el cejo e hizo un mohín con la cara antes de bajar de la escalera y caminar hasta su escritorio sin prestarle mucha atención a su líder. Este había permanecido en pie sobre la escalinata y ahora miraba a si teniente de una manera seria – créeme, kowalski, se reconocer a un espía cuando lo veo, los conozco bien, aparentan ser criaturas inofensivas con piel de bebé y ojos inocentes, pero en realidad son fenómenos atroces, con mentes retorcidas y planes perversos, que dicen ser tus amigos para luego apuñalarte por la espalda con un pescado y acerté el enemigo numero uno de un país, hipotéticamente danés – cuando termino respiraba agitadamente, se do cuanta de que inconcientemente había apretado sus aletas hasta formar puños. El científico lo miraba de manera expectante

-ok…. Bien…. Supongamos que estos dos son espías…. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Acusarlos así nada más? No, necesitas mas pruebas, evidencia…

-tienes razón – decía Skipper pensando en lo que el otro acababa de decir – por eso tu me ayudaras…

-¿yo?

-aun tienes esa maquina detectara de mentiras, ¿no?

-¿la que pensaste que era un invento entupido y que además no me dejaste usar porque pensaste que amenazaría contra toda la vida en el planeta tierra y sus alrededores? Si, aun la tengo… - respondió el teniente sin mucho interés, el mas bajo sin embargo, sonrío frotándose las aletas…

-perfecto

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-¿tienen…. Un dos? – pregunto el de los ojos verdes un poco aburrido, su compañero de alado negó con la cabeza y el pingüino del frente frunció el cejo al tiempo que escogía una carta de entre las suyas para dársela a la comadreja, esta sonrío con perspicacia, alargando una mano para tomarla, pero justo en ese instante, una aleta se interpuso en su camino, estampándose contra la mesa. Los tres jugadores fijaron su vista en el pingüino que había interrumpido la jugada

-¿Skipper? – pregunto Cabo con curiosidad de saber a que se debía la sonrisa en el pico de su líder

-¿hay lugar para uno mas? – pregunto este tomando haciendo y sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de los demás, tomos las cartas de todos y comenzó a barajarlas – muy bien, este juego se llama: pisa el wombat. Hacer trampa en él, se considera un pecado capital… - decía, repartiendo las barajas nuevamente

-¿pisa en wombat? – cuestiono Oxford observando su mano de cartas

-suena interesante – comento Stanley con una sonrisa

-lo es…. Ahora, ¿Quién empieza? Cabo ¿nos harías los honores?

-uh… si, señor – el menor escogió una carta y la arrojo al centro de la mesa

-oh, un dos…. Eso me recuerda… - skipper tomo una carta y la arrojo sobre la otra - … ¿de donde son ustedes? – Pregunto mirando al par de mamíferos – ¿de donde vienen? ¿de algún bosque… zoológico…. Base secreta, tal vez? – ante tal pregunta, Cabo miro a su líder con una expresión de completo desconcierto, Stanley sin embargo, pareció no encontrar nada inusual en la repentina interrogante y respondió tranquilamente

-mmm... yo diría que no somos de ningún lugar en especifico, solo vamos de aquí para allá buscando un buen lugar en donde no nos discriminen por lo que somos... – hizo una pausa para arrojar una carta al centro de la mesa - … ya sabes, las comadrejas no tenemos muy buena fama, que se diga

-entiendo… y… ¿tienen alguna misión por cumplir?

-si, claro… - hablo Ox, escogiendo su carta – encontrar que comer todos los días – ambas comadreja rieron a carcajadas, al parecer solo ellos conocían el significado de eso

-¿o…kay?...tu turno, Cabo – el joven soldado miro a su líder en busca de respuestas, no entendía que estaba pasando, quería preguntar, pero sus años de experiencia, recibiendo aletazos en la parte posterior de su cabeza, le habían enseñado a no abrir el pico antes una situación como aquella, razón por la cual, solo se limito a tomar una carta y arrojarla junto con las demás, e hizo lo mismo durante varios minutos en los que su líder interrogaba de manera "discreta" al par de mustelas que solo respondían como si nada antes preguntas como: "¿Por qué están aquí?" "es curioso… ¿no vienen de Dinamarca, verdad?" "no les suena conocido el nombre de espiráculo ¿o si?" "eso me recuerda… ¿alguna vez han espiado a alguien?" "ignoren el hecho de que la pregunta suene sospechosa, pero… ¿trabajan para alguien?"

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Trabajar para alguien? Oh cielos, no, claro que no

-solo trabajamos para nosotros mismo

-si, solo buscamos ganarnos la vida de alguna manera…. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-curiosidad – respondió Skipper poniendo su ultima carta sobre la mesa – oh, miren eso, ya no tengo mas cartas, peri ustedes sigan jugando, yo tengo que irme, adiós – y se fue corriendo hasta el laboratorio, los otros tres se quedaron mirando de manera extraña la puerta de metal por la cual el pingüino había desaparecido, luego se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-¿lo tienes, kowalski, lo tienes? – preguntaba skipper aun apoyado contra la puerta de metal

-afirmativo – respondió el teniente, el otro río como un loco desquiciado frotándose las aletas

-perfecto, ¿Cuántas mentirillas han dicho nuestros espías?

-según los cálculos del detector de mentiras, la cantidad de infundios detectados durante el interrogatorio, forman una porcentaje de… ¿0%?

-¿QUE? Eso no puede ser – argumento Skipper acercándose hasta la maquina para verificar que no hubiese un error

-pero es lo que dicen los cálculos – decía kowalski sosteniendo una hoja de papel, skipper se la arrebato y miro de arriba abajo, en el papel solo habían un montón de rayas inentendibles, pero aun así, él quería comprobar que no hubiese un error

-imposible…. Osea… que… ¿en realidad si son solo un par de tarados a los que todo les sale mal?

-eso indica la evidencia…

-vaya… Ahora me siento como un tonto al haber sospechado de ellos… - decía el líder rascándose la nuca…

-¿y ahora que piensas hacer? – preguntaba el segundo al mando

-pues no soportare tenerlos aquí por mas tiempo, tenemos que sacarlos de una u otra manera… son un peligro para todos y para si mismos…. Aun no se como es que siguen vivos… Kowalski, dame opciones para eso…

-ok… dame un segundo… -saco su libreta de la nada y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones – tengo algunas opciones… si pedimos ayuda de los simios… tal vez podríamos fabricar una especie de documento falso que diga que las comadrejas pertenecen a otro zoológico…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-no lo se… quizás una semana…

- ES DEMECIADO TIEMPO

-de acuerdo… ¿Qué tal si probamos buscarles un buen hogar en un bosque cercano o en algún barrio de la ciudad…? Como cuando ayudamos a Roger…

-tentador… pero tendríamos que asegurarnos de que no acaben estando aquí, como Roger

-precisamente… - kowalski guardo nuevamente la libreta en algún lugar de la nada, skipper suspiro son resignación antes de decir:

-bien… la operación "amiguito peludo" da comienzo

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ok…. Se que dure en actualizar, pero ya saben lo que dicen ¿no? Mejor tarde que nunca XD**

**Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no prometo nada de "actualizare mas seguido" ya que nunca cumplo con esa promesa XD así que, será hasta la próxima **

**Saludos **


End file.
